


AUHGH

by Pafatbie



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:02:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29855742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pafatbie/pseuds/Pafatbie
Summary: I CANT FIND ANY OF THE RIGHT TAGS MFW
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Darryl Noveschosch/Sapnap
Kudos: 2





	AUHGH

George's laugh echos the room "Hi Dream"  
"G-George?" Dream asks hot air leaving and entering his lungs rapidly "No no this can't be this can't be right"  
"Of course it's not right Dream, you hurt me more then anyone else ever could" George's voice moves around the blank white room " You never made an effort you never really loved me"  
"No -NO George I loved you more then words could express"  
"No you didn't you only used me. Used me for fun just to watch me squirm when you hurt me"  
"This isn't right, this-no- this isn't right" Dream muttered, the salty taste of tears entering his mouth  
"Because you used me my love for you quickly turned bitter"  
All of a sudden George was standing right in-front of dream.  
"I hate you clay"  
Dream, George's nickname for clay from when they would write notes for eachother in secret, fell away. George's cold words hung in the air as Dream sat there with rivers of tears flowing from his eyes

Dream woke with a gasp. Hot tears flooded his cheeks as he gasped for air. He flung the sheets to one side and Put his shaking feet on the ground. He quickly walked to his dresser being careful to not wake his roommate Nick. He reached his hand to the bottom drawer and pulled out a small wooden box. Inside was a faded, crumpled, and almost unreadable note with George's handwriting on it. Dream already knew it by heart "3:12 Olivia Rodrigo - drivers license". He whispered aloud as he read it. Without hesitation he typed it into the YouTube search bar and clicked on the first result. They used to have a special secret way of communicating the name of a video and a time stamp etched onto a price of paper hidden in a old tree house. He listened to the lyrics searching for some reason behind George's recent actions. "I still fucking love you" she sang. It seems so straight forward and simple. This was the last note George had sent him. Within a moments of the song he was pulled back into his memories. The last day before the and George went to collage flashed before his eyes. He looked around his old room noticing the way the fan buzzed as it spun his suitcase half packed and George sitting on his bed facing him.  
"George we're still going to be together even during collage right?"  
"Of course dream you know how much you mean to me." George said with his smile radiating warmness  
"Of course" Dream said chuckling" I'm just paranoid, I don't know what I would do if I lost you"

He felt an tug on his shoulder and jerked awake, "who's there what's happening" he muttered disoriented  
"Relax dude, it's just me" Nick said "are you ok? It looks like you fell asleep at the dresser again"  
"Yeah I just had-" he stopped his emotions from spilling over "a nightmare that's it"  
"Is this about the dude named George?"  
Dream stumbled back flustered and embarrassed  
"How- how do you know about him"  
"It's hard to ignore you muttering in your sleep man" nick smiled "what happened between you two?  
"Um nothing" Dream stammered "look it's almost time for class let's go"

Throughout the entire day dream could hardly pay attention. Today was the last day of collage before summer break and he was heading home for a couple weeks to help his family move. Usually Dream wouldn't ever go back home- doing that meant risking seeing George again and as much as he wanted that he didn't know if he could handle it. What if he fucked Everything up or even worse found out George had moved on. George's words from his nightmare echoed his head.  
"I hate you clay"  
He knew it was silly it was just a nightmare after all. But still those words becoming a reality would be worse then death.  
"George do you promise to love me forever?"  
"Only if you promise me first dream"  
Memories of that New Year's Eve were amazing but then but now almost unbearable thanks to George's recent ghosting of him. Dream still spent hours searching memories of him and George searching by for signs. There never were any. One day George stopped responding to dream. He still was active on social media just not to dream. He shook away those thoughts and went to his room to pack. Maybe if he could distract himself it would take his mind off the pain of going back to his hometown. Unfortunately it did little to ease the pain eventually Nick came back and helped dream finish packing.  
"Hey bro I'm hungry let's go get some food" Nick complained  
"Ok, ok just a minute just a minute"  
"What's that scrap of paper you keep looking at?"  
"Ummm nothing" Dream muttered and quickly shot his hand behind his back  
"Cmon sapnap wants to know what that paper says"  
"Sapnap?" Dream snorted "what kind of name is that"  
Nick quickly turned around his face flushing  
"Does sapnap want some ramen?" Dream mocked  
"Dude don't use that name, please" sapnap whispered "please"  
Dream quickly sensed the change in energy  
"Ok then... who wants some ramen!?" 

When they got to the ramen place they both decided on the green goddess, ramen topped with micro greens, Spinach, Napa cabbage and more.  
"Whose George?" Nick asked quietly when they got their ramen  
"He's- he's an old friend" dream  
"Friend huh?"  
"It's complicated" Dream muttered  
"How so" Nick quipped  
"Well um he kinda was my boyfriend-"  
"Boyfriend😳😩 How did I not know? I want to know everything immediately"  
"It's more complicated then that. When we went to collage he ghosted me" Dream softly spoke " what's with the name sapanp"  
"A friend used to call me that"  
"Well it's kinda a silly name " Dream chucked  
"Yeah it is" Nick smiled  
They finished their ramen and headed to Dreams car  
"Thanks for coming with me!" Dream glowed  
"No problem I had nothing to do over break anyways. It will be nice to finally meet your folks!"  
"Yeah it won't be too exiting just moving houses, most of my friends probably won't be there anyways"

https://www.tiktok.com/?loginType=phoneAuthCode&lang=en&is_copy_url=0&is_from_webapp=v2&sender_device=pc&sender_web_id=6922157823741396486#/@beevesoftime/video/6924958920301612293


End file.
